D'Artagnan (2011 film)
D'Artagnan is the main protagonist of the 2011 movie The Three Musketeers. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman, who also portrayed Percy Jackson. Biography D'Artagnan lived throughout his childhood in a village in Gascony. He was trained by his father to be a Musketeer and leaves his village for Paris to become one. When he gets to a bar he hears Captain Rochefort the leader of Cardinal Richelieu's guards insulting his horse Buttercup and challenges him to a duel. Rochfort shoots him while he is distracted But he is saved by Milady de Winter. In Paris, he meets Athos, Porthos, and Aramis and schedules duels with them. He learns that they are the musketeers that he is looking for. He prepares to duel them when Richelieu's guards break it up But the musketeers work together to defeat them. During the fight D'Artagnan meets a young woman named Constance who is a lady in waiting for queen Anne. D'Artagnan is invited to stay in the musketeers home where the others tell him about their failed job to gain airship blue prints due to Milady betraying them to The Duke of Buckingham. They are later summoned by king Louis Xlll and Queen Anne to Buckingham's arrival. During the their day at the castle. D'Artagnan try's to ask Constance out but she turns him down saying he is "a clumsy country boy". Later that night Constance comes into the musketeers and asks their help to stop Richelieu and Buckingham's plot to begin a war by getting back the queens jewels that Milady stole. They agree but are forced to escape their home when Rochefort arrives to arrest them and in order to get past the blockade Constance with D'Artagnan's reluctance decides to distract the guards. In a plan to get the diamonds from Buckingham D'Artagnan agrees to be captured by Buckingham as a decoy in order for them to steal Buckingham's Airship to attack him in his castle. After D'Artagnan gets on board, they locate Milady and get her on the airship with the help of their servant Planchet. The musketeers get the diamonds from her and as Athos prepares to shoot her, she falls into the sea dying on her decision. On the way back to Paris, They are attacked by Rochefort in another Airship. Rochefort has Constance and prepares to kill her unless they give her the diamonds. D'Artagnan agrees to give the necklace for Constance but Rochefort knocks him out and causes a battle between him and the Musketeers. The Musketeers lure his airship into a storm and ambush his ship to crash into the Notre Dame Cathedral. On the ship D'Artagnan manages to free himself, get the diamonds, and goes to hanger of the ship and defeats the soldiers but Rochefort catches up to him. But they are interrupted by the ship crashing. When Rochefort grabs the diamonds and runs on the rooftop But D'Artagnan swings up there and corners him. On the rooftop D'Artagnan duels Rochefort which ends with him killing Rochefort by stabbing him. He and the musketeers arrive at the castle in their damaged airship and return the necklace. He and Constance proclaim their love for each other and kiss. They cover Richelieu involvement in the conspiracy. D'Artagnan along with the other musketeers deny Richeliu's offer to serve them but they vow to continue to protect France when they are needed. Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Kids Category:Pure Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists